Senior Year
by StevexBuckyx
Summary: It's the end of senior year and the losers are worried about college..especially Richie, but when tragedy strikes, it makes everything a whole lot harder. Reddie Richie/Eddie T for language
1. Chapter 1

Richie ran his fingers alone the keys. He wasn't sure what song to play. He thought of Eddie. Sweet Eds. He'd realised he was inlove with him back in the summer of '89. They were in their clubhouse Ben had built blasting 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody' on a shitty tape player they'd found at a thrift shop. They both sung it to the top of their lungs much to the other losers dismay. Eddies smile the whole time they were singing was what made him realise he had fell for him.

He began to play a slower version of the song he'd learnt from his mother.

_"Clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade."_

Played a few more notes before he started singing again.

"_Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away. I've done alright up to now, it's the light of day that shows me how._"

He played a few more notes.

"_And when the night falls_," he held the note, "_loneliness calls_."

He smiled as he played the last few notes before the chorus.

"_Ohhhhh I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody, yeaahhh I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody that loves me."_

He played the notes softly and slowly when he heard a voice.

"I love that song," Eddie leant against the doorway, "didn't know you could sing trashmouth."  
"Eds, why are you in here?"  
"Could ask you the same thing."  
Richies voice got small, "I come in here a lot to use the piano, mostly before home room. My mom she taught me how to play."  
"I didn't know you could sing."  
"You're the first person that isn't my mom or dad that knows."  
"Mind if I sit?"

Richie slid down the chair and Eddie sat next to him.

"Why did you come in here?"  
"I was looking for you, Ben said he saw you come in here."  
"Oh yeah? What'd you want?" he half teased.  
"It doesn't matter anymore."  
"Are you sure?" he could hear the obvious hurt in his voice.  
"Yeah, can I just hear you sing, please?"  
"What do you wanna hear?"  
"Anything."

Richie began playing the chorus of 'Sweet Dreams' by Eurythmics, but slower like he did with the Whitney Houston song.

"_Sweet dreams are made of these_," took a deep breath in when Eddie leant his head on his shoulder, "_who am I to disagree, I travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something_."

Eddie was smiling. Richies voice was the most beautiful thing he'd heard in forever.

"_Some of them want to use you, someone of them want to be used by you. Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused_."

The warning bell rang.

"We should go to class, you know how Mrs Trim gets, she'll have my head if I'm late again," Richie said.  
"Yeah, I have Mr Wilson. He's terrible," Eddie took his head off of Richies shoulder and stood.

They started walking together, but before they left the choir room Eddie spoke again.

"Richie, wait."  
"Hmm?"  
Eddie stood on his toes and whispered in his ear, "you sing like an angel."

He stood still frozen in place as Eddie smiled at him and walked out. That damn smile made his heart do back flips every time he saw it. After he snapped himself out of his daydreaming state he hurried to class. After home room he went to his French class. He had decided to do language all the way up to senior year because he was surprisingly good at it. By sophomore year he was already fluent in Spanish, Italian and could hold a conversation with someone in German.

"Monsieur Richie," Madame DuRiew spoke, "qu'est-ce qu'il porte?" she slid a photo of a male model onto his desk.

Describing what someone was wearing, nothing he hadn't done 100 times before.

"Il porte un pull rouge, un jean bleu et des chaussures noir."  
"Merci Richie, trés bien!"

She carried on to teach the lesson. Richie zoned out and didn't zone back in until the bell for first break rang.

"Remember class, we have a speaking assessment on Thursday."

Everyone said goodbye to Madame DuRiew as they left the classroom.

"Richie, could you stay behind for a bit, I need to talk to you."  
"What's up?"  
"Have you ever considered a career as a translator or interpreter? They can make up to $62,170 a year."  
"I appreciate the compliment Madame, but I was looking into something more like standup comedy or...broadway."  
"Well you've always had a way with words Mr Tozier, I just hope you choose what's right and if you do ever look into being a translator, come to me. My door is always open."  
"Thanks Madame DuRiew, I'll see you Thursday."  
"Bye Richie, have a good summer."

Richie smiled before exiting the classroom. He walked into the cafeteria with his backpack slung off one shoulder. He switched out the Hawaiian shirts and khakis for ripped skinny jeans, band tees and jumpers a year prior and the ladies loved him, but he didn't love them back.

"It's 5 minutes into lunch trashmouth and your only just arriving. Care to explain?" Stanley said.  
"Eddies mom told me to meet in the janitors closet and you know she doesn't like it when I turn her down," he said sitting down next to Eddie,  
"B-be-beep beep Richie," Bill said.  
Eddie rolled his eyes, "can you not talk about my mom for like 5 seconds?"  
"Not gonna happen my Eddie Spaghetti."  
"Don't call me that."  
"You got it Eds."

Eddie just rolled his eyes, he didn't even bother arguing.

"Richie, cmon, what was the real reason?" Beverly asked.  
"Madame DuRiew asked me if I wanted to pursue a career as a translator or interpreter," he opened his can of pringles.  
"Really?" Ben asked, "dude that's amazing, she hates me because I pronounced je n'aime pas wrong."  
"Haystack, that's literally the easiest thing to say!"  
"It was freshman year."  
"Still," he shoved a pringle in his mouth.  
"What'd you s-s-say to h-he...her," Bill asked.  
"I said-"  
"At least finish your mouthful first," Eddie interrupted.

Richie swallowed very over top and then grinned at Eddie before carrying on his sentence.

"I said I was actually looking into stand up comedy."  
"That's very appropriate," Beverly smiled.  
"You can throw your life away with that on one condition," Stan teased.  
"And that one condition is mom?" "You call yourself 'Richie Trashmouth Tozier,'"  
"Deal."  
"Guys," Eddie said softly, "I don't want to ruin the mood, but it's almost summer. Almost graduation. We're all going to be going to college and not necessarily together."  
"Is that what you wanted to talk about this morning?" Richie asked.  
"Yeah."

The bell for next period went.

"This is my last class for today, I might head home afterwards. I'll make sure you guys know if I do leave," Richie smiled, putting his empty pringle can into his bag.

He smiled at them and headed off to the choir room. None of the losers knew he took musical practice. He told them he had history so they wouldn't ask any questions. He walked on and sat down at the piano. He ran his fingers along the keys as he had that morning.

"Richie," Mrs Threadgold smiled as she entered the room, "early as usual."  
"Of course. What are we doing today?"

She slid some sheet music across the top of the piano. Richie took it off the top and looked at it.

_**I Wanna Dance With Somebody**_

* * *

Going to continue this fic, hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home dad," Richie called.  
"Rich can you please come in here?" Went called back.

Richie walked into the living room to see his dad on the couch. He had two letters sitting on the coffee table.

"What's up?"  
"So, these are letters from two different colleges offering you a full scholarship."  
"What?" he sat down next to his dad, "really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Scholarships for what?"  
"Well this one is Los Angeles College of Music, so your singing and this one is Bowdoin College which is language."  
"How did they find me?"  
"I'm guessing your teachers sent in a recommendation."

Richie couldn't believe it.

"I'm proud of you son," he put an arm around Richie, "your mom would be too."  
"Thanks dad," he smiled at him.  
"Get outta here," Went joked handing him the letters, "take these with you."

He smiled before standing up and going upstairs to his room.

He put his 'Two Princes' tape into his tape player, plugged in his headphones and began to read the letters. Richies door opened, but he didn't realise. Eddie jumped on his bed.

Richie yelled at the top of his lungs and fell off his bed. Eddie cackled.

"Yo what the fuck," he pulled headphones off, "you scared the shit outta me."  
"Whatcha reading?"  
"Before I answer that, what are you doing here?" he asked while standing up.  
"I dunno, mom was annoying me so I snuck out, what are you reading?"  
"Two colleges have offered me a scholarship and I don't know what I want to do."  
"Well what are the options?"  
"This one is music, this one is language and I could choose neither."  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Because."  
Eddie furrowed his brows, "because what?"  
"I don't want to leave you," he said in a small voice, "or any of the others," he quickly added.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this because I usually tell you the opposite, but for once you need to think about yourself," Eddie grabbed his hand, "we will miss you no matter what you choose, but we will support you too."

Eddie smiled and Richies heart did a backflip. Eddies face was so close to his and who knew if he'd get another chance. It was now or never.

"Eds-"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Shut the fuck up for a second ok? There's something I need to tell you."  
"What's up?"  
"Since that summer ya know...with It...do you remember when we were all in the clubhouse and we were blasting that Whitney Houston song really loud and everyone was annoyed at us?"  
"Yeah, I remember."  
"Well that was when I realised that," he closed his eyes for a second and opened them to see Eddie had furrowed his brows again, "that was when I realised that I wasn't into girls."

Richie could see that his words had finally processed in Eddies mind when his face changed. His expression was unreadable though.

"Rich..."  
"I have felt like this for a while obviously and it's ok if you don't feel the same, but I am in love with you."

Eddie took his hand away from Richies and placed it on the boys cheek. He moved his hand so his thumb was infront of his ear and his four fingers were behind. Eddie smiled then leant in. Eddie kissed him softly. Their lips parted and Richie was left speechless.

"I love you too," Eddie smiled.

* * *

School the next day was normal. Richie told his dad he loved him, said goodbye and left to pick up Stanley (like he usually did) and they talked about college. Richie told him all about the letters, but not what the scholarships are for. He also told him about what happened with Eddie. He always confided in Stanley and no matter what, Stanley was always supportive.

They got to school and Richie headed off to the choir room. He walked in the room to find Eddie sitting by the piano.

"Morning Eds," he said waking in cautiously.  
"Hey, don't call me that."  
"Whatever," he sat next to him and grabbed his hand, "you're here early."  
"I wanted to see you," he said innocently, "did you tell anyone?" "Only Stanley, but he knew I was in love with you before I did so," he shrugged.  
"Have you decided what you're gonna do yet?"  
"With what?"  
"College."  
"Oh that...no."  
"Maybe play something?" Eddie looked at him with big eyes.  
"You want me to?"  
"Yeah."  
"What do you want me to play?"  
"Our song," he smiled softly.

Richie took his hand away from Eddies and placed them on the keys. He ran his fingers along them before pressing down. He began playing the chorus of 'I wanna dance with somebody.'

"Oh I wanna dance with somebody," he sang softly, "I wanna feel the heat with somebody," Eddie joined in, "yeah I wanna dance with somebody...with somebody who loves me."

He finished up the last few notes and noticed that Eddie was staring at him smiling.

"You could really make it ya know," he said, "like you're really fucking good."

Richie chuckled and put an arm around the smaller boy. They both turned so their lips locked. Richie kissed him softly. Their lips part, but their foreheads didn't.

"Good morning boys," Mrs Threadgold said walking into the choir room.

Richie quickly took his arm away from Eddie and turned his head hoping the teacher hadn't noticed.

"Morning Mrs," Richie smiled.  
"I don't think I've ever seen you in here Eddie."  
"Oh yeah, um Rich was just showing me how to use the piano," he flushed a bright red.  
"Is that so? Well I'll have to see you later. I need to talk to Richie."  
"Oh ok, see you at lunch."  
"Cya Eds."  
Eddie groaned, "don't call me that."

He left the room leaving Richie alone with Mrs Threadgold.

"I'm assuming you got the letter from Los Angeles College of Music," she smiled warmly.  
"Yeah I did, was it you that put in a word for me?"  
"I did. I've been here many years and I've seen talent come and go, but you have a gift and I hope you use it to your full potential and if you don't I hope you use it to inspire others."

Richie gave her a genuine smile.

"If I'm not mistaken you got another letter from Bowdoin."  
"Yes Mrs."  
"I hope whatever you choose will make you happy Richie."  
"Thanks Mrs, it means a lot."  
"Well Mr Tozier," she said slowly exiting the choir room, "you have always had a way with words no matter what form they're in."

English was Richies only class that day. He sat anxiously bouncing his knee waiting for the lesson to be over. Bill told him to stop and calm down many times, but he just wanted the class to be over. When the bell ending first period rang he darted out of the room. He shoved everything in his locker, took out his backpack, said goodbye to Bill and told him to tell Stan he'll pick him up. He then left the building and waited out by his car for Eddie. They had planned to hangout at Richies as neither of them had anything for the rest of the day. The small boy walked out the school and beamed at Richie.

"Hey," he said still beaming.  
"Hey Eds," Richie smiled back.

When Eddie got a bit closer he placed a soft kiss on his lips. When he pulled away Eddie was beaming even brighter.

"You ready to go?"  
"Yeah."

They got into Richies car and drove off. Richies tape of 'Don't Stop Me Now' played as they drove. Both of them smiled and sung to the top of their lungs. They made it home as the song ended.

"Hey dad," Richie called as he locked the front door behind Eddie, "I'm home and Eddie is here too."

There was no response.

"Dad?"  
"Does he have work today?"  
"No," he replied in a small voice.

They walked in the living room to find Went passed out on the couch. Richie walked over to wake him up, but no matter how much he shook him he wasn't stirring.

"Dad hey, dad wake up, dad," tears began to sting his eyes, "Eddie get your ass over here."

Eddie quickly walked over and immediately noticed Wents chest wasn't rising and falling normally. His breaths were scattered. He scrambled over to the phone on the far wall and called 911.

"Dad please," Richies voice began to become shaky, "don't leave me, please."

After a few minutes or so, Eddie walked over and put an arm around Richie.

"The ambulance are on their way."

Richie turned away from his dad and pulled his glasses off. He buried his face into Eddies shoulder. and sobbed. Eddie hugged him tight.

"It's going to be ok," he said softly, "it's ok."

The ambulance arrived and took him back the hospital. He was still alive (thank god), but in a deep coma. He had knocked his head on something causing a bleed in his brain. If he did wake up from the coma it would be highly unlikely that he'd walk again.

"Stan," he choked out before going to his car.  
"What?" Eddie followed him.  
"Stan, I need to take him home."  
"I'm coming with you. I don't want you driving alone."  
"Ok," he accepted in a small voice.

Stanley got in the back seat and immediately noticed there was something wrong. Eddie wasn't smiling like he always was. He had a look of worry gloss over his eyes every time he glanced at Richie and it didn't sit right with Stanley.

"Guys what's wrong?" he asked worried.  
"We found Went- Went is in a coma," Eddie said softly.

When they reached Stanley's house, he got out the car, he walked around the drivers door and told a Richie to get out. He obliged. Stanley immediately hugged him.

"It's ok, I'm here if you ever need."  
"Thanks bird boy," he sniffed.

He seemed to smile at the name so Stanley didn't say anything. He said goodbye to both Eddie and Richie then went inside.

"I think I'm going to go to the hospital," Richie said, "can you please come with me?"  
"Of course Rich."

Eddie squeezed his hand and gave him a soft smile.

"I love you Rich and I'll be here for you no matter what."  
"Thanks Eds, I love you too."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a mess, yikes


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was hard to write because I've never lost a family member or had one in the hospital, but I hope it's ok and I'm sorry it's short.  
Also the song 'Remind Me To Forget' by Kygo reminds me of Reddie and I recommend listening to it with Reddie in mine :)  
Enough notes, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Hey dad," Richie said softly, walking into the hospital room, he noticed Eddie starting to slip out the room, "could you please stay in here Eds?"  
"Sure," he gave a small smile.

Richie walked over and grabbed his dads hand.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about college yet. Graduation is four weeks away and I don't want to leave you," his eyes began stinging with tears, "I'm going to stay until I know you're ok."

Eddie walked over to the bedside and put his hand on Richies shoulder. Richie looked up for a second and smiled at the gesture before turning his attention back to his dad.

"I love you dad," a tear rolled down his cheek, "if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

Of course his dads hand didn't move.

"Dad," he choked out. Tears were now streaming down his cheeks, "...dad please."

He let out a sob and Eddie tried to quickly turn Richies attention away from his dad. He pulled his hand away from his dads and hugged him. A nurse pulled back the curtain. Eddie tapped Richie on the back and Richie stepped away from the embrace he sniffed and looked at the nurse.

"Visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow," she had a warm smile.  
Richie turned back to face his dad, "goodbye dad, I'll be back tomorrow. I love you."

When they got in the car Richie rested his head on the steering wheel and began to weep.

"I can't lose him," he told Eddie through a sob, "not him too."

Eddie put an arm around him and pulled him into a side hug.

"No one can promise anything, but I'll be here for you, always and I know the others will too."

Richie had lost his mother when he was 10. Maggie had lost a five year battle with cancer. The funeral was beautiful and all the losers Richie knew at the time where invited. Stanley, Bill and Eddie all stood together while Richie stood with his dad. When her casket was lowered into the ground, Went didn't speak. He didn't say or do anything except softly squeeze Richies hand.

Richie didn't go to school the next day. He stayed home and ignored calls from the losers. He had asked Bill to pick up Stanley and Bill agreed without even asking.

When Eddie arrived at the school, the first thing he noticed was Stanley was there, but Richies car wasn't. He walked over and Stanley explained how Richie had asked Bill to pick him up. The day was long without Richie. Eddie was bored. Richie hadn't missed a day of school in four years and he missed how he wasn't there to banter with, to insult, to joke with and even call him those stupid nicknames he wouldn't admit he liked. Yeah the other losers still made jokes, bantered, insulted and called him nicknames, but not how Richie did and Eddie missed it.

In the halls after third period, Eddie was getting ready to leave when Madame DuRiew came up to him in the hall.

"Bonjour Eddie," she said with a heavy accent, "Richie missed the french exam today, do you know where he is?"  
"He didn't come in this morning, but I don't blame him. Went is in the hospital," he explained.  
"That's terrible," she frowned, "did you call him this morning to make sure he was ok?"  
"I tried, he didn't pick up. I was going to swing by on my way home."  
"I hope Mr Tozier gets better soon, I know it'll be tough on Richie. Anyway, tell him I said he can take the exam anytime he wants."  
"Ok thank you Madame," Eddie smiled.

They said goodbye and Eddie set off walking to Richies house. He never understood why Richie drove to school. It was a five minute walk and would probably do him some good. He guessed it was because Stanley needed to a loft to school since after his bar mitzvah he'd never been able to get back into his parents good books, especially since his dad is the Rabbi. When he made it, he took a puff from his inhaler, then knocked. No one answered.

"Richie!" he called.

No answer.

"If you don't open this door I will!"

Still now answer.

"I'm coming in!"

He lifted up the mat and picked up the spare key. After unlocking the door he opened it and walked in. He walked up the stairs to Richies room. The door was open.

"Hey Rich," he said slowly poking his head around the corner.

Richie was sitting cross-legged on his bed. He had some french notes infront of him and a few books of sheet music scattered everywhere. He had his headphones on so he couldn't hear Eddie.

"Rich?" he said a bit louder.

Richie jumped and took his headphones off. He turned to face Eddie and had bloodshot eyes. They were swollen and quite frankly, he looked like shit.

"Hey Eds," he sniffed.  
"How are you?" he asked knowing it was a dumb question.

He made his way over to the bed and sat on in a free spot where there wasn't any books.

"Fan-fucking-tastic."  
"Sorry, I know it was dumb. I missed you today."  
"I had a dream last night...about It," he explained, "he was hurting my dad and he f-fl-flatlined. I had to see him immediately."

Eddie grabbed Richies hand and wiped a tear falling down Richies face with his other hand. It was understandable that Richie went after the dream. Even though they hadn't actually seen the clown for a few years, most times when they had a dream about It, the dreams come true despite whether the clown was involved or not.

"You can take as much time off as you want Rich. No ones expecting you to be able to get over this."  
"Was Madame DuRiew mad? I had the speaking exam today."  
"No she wasn't, she just said you can take it whenever you're feeling up to it," Eddie chewed on his lip for a bit before asking his next question, "how is Went?"  
"Still unresponsive," he choked out.

Eddie smiled sadly at Richie and squeezed his hand. He managed a small smile back. After a while of soft conversation, they cuddled up together on Richies bed. Richie had his head resting on Eddies shoulder. He was laying on his side and kind of latched onto him like a koala. Eddie was on his back with both of his arms hugging Richie. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead before started to play with Richies hair. Eventually, the trashmouth fell asleep. He was the most peaceful Eddie had seen him in the last few days. Richie wasn't moving or talking in his sleep which meant no signs of nightmares. The losers stopped having group sleepovers a year or so after It. They all have terrible PTSD and they would have nightmares which would result in the entire mood being ruined and them barely sleeping, but Richie slept peacefully for the first time in a while. Soon Eddie drifted off too. They seemed to make each others nightmares go away.


	4. Chapter 4

I based some of this off of Captain America, so bare with me if it isn't correct.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Went was hospitalised an Richie decided he needed to go back to school. It was his senior year and graduation was just around the corner. His dad wouldn't want him to get behind in his classes now. He put on some ripped jeans, a queen t-shirt and a dark red hoodie then headed out. He put his headphones on and tucked his old walkman into his pocket along with the spare inhaler he always kept with him. He decided to walk instead of drive or bike. He needed to clear his head before he did any work and this was the perfect way to do it.

"Hey Rich!" he heard faintly, "w-w-wait up!"

He pulled off his headphones and turned to see Bill running up to him.

"Morning big Bill," Richie smiled as Bill caught up to him.  
"M-morning," he smiled back.

Bill slung an arm around Richies shoulders.

"Y-y-you feeling o-o-ok?"  
"Yeah yeah, I thought it would be a could idea to actually go to school."

Bill gave him a tight side hug before taking his arm away.

"We m-m-missed you. Whenever we c-c-came to see y-y-you the d-d-d-door was locked and you wouldn't a-a-answer."  
"Sorry," he half smiled, "and I missed you guys too."

They quickly changed the topic and kept walking to school. When they made, the other losers were there waiting for them.

"Hey does anyone know who that loser is in the glasses?," Beverly joked.  
"Nice to see you too Bevvie," he pulled her into a hug.

He said various 'good mornings' and 'hellos' to all the other losers. When he made it to Eddie, the small man was giving him the biggest smile. Richie hugged him the tightest.

"I missed you Rich," Eddie whispered softly for his ears only.  
"I love you Eds," he whispered back.  
"I love you too."  
"Get a room," Stanley rolled his eyes.

Richie and Eddie hadn't realised how long they had been hugging for. They quickly stepped away from each other and Eddie flushed a soft red. They all walked into school together.

During french, Mrs DuRiew got called out of the class by the principal. She came back in a few moments later with a sad look plastered on her face.

"Monsieur Richie," she frowned, "please meet Figgins in the hall."  
"Should I take all my things?"  
"Yes," she said simply.

He stood up and scooped his text books and pens into his arms. He said goodbye to Mrs DuRiew, then headed out.

"Richie," Principal Figgins started, "I shouldn't be the one having to tell you this, but your father passed, I'm so sorry."

Richies heart sank deep into his stomach before it broke into a million tiny pieces. His text books and pens fell to his feet. His ears began ringing and soon he could barely hear anything.

"No," he said softly, "no."

A tear fell down his cheek. He scrunched is eyes and looked down to the floor. He wanted to scream. Scream until it hurt, until he had no voice, but even though he wanted to, he didn't have any power in him. A sob escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry, I-"  
"Richie, it's fine. I'm not expecting you to take this news lightly. Your friends are outside waiting for you. You aren't expected to attend any classes for rest of the week."

Richie was led outside by Principal Figgins. Stanley, Beverly, Mike, Ben, Bill and Eddie were all by Ben's car. Figgins nodded and smiled at them before walking back inside. Stanley walked up to Richie first.

"Come here," he said softly.

Stanley wrapped his arms around Richie. Richie took his glasses of and buried his face into his shoulder before hugging him back. The trashmouth sobbed into his best friend. All the other losers walked towards them and formed a group hug. They stood like that for a few minutes until Richies sobs started to die out.

"I still don't believe it," he finally said.

Everyone slowly moved away from the embrace.

"I need to see him."  
"Richie are you sure-" Beverly started before being cut off.  
"I need to, Bev," he sniffed, "I need to see him."  
"Ok," she agreed softly, "we're coming with you."

Ben pulled up to the hospital. All the losers got out the car.

"You sure?" Eddie shot him a worried look.  
"Yeah," he looked down, "yeah I'm sure."

The nurse informed them that only 3 people could go in with him. Stanley, Bill and Eddie immediately volunteered. They stood behind the glass. Richie could feel his heart racing. A nurse walked into the room behind the glass. Eddie and Stanley both grabbed Richies hand.

The nurse pulled the sheet down off of the bod on the table. Surely enough, it was Went. Richie blinked and a tear rolled down his cheek. He closed his eyes and moved his head so it was pointed at the floor. He began sobbing. It was real. His dad was really gone. Stanley, Bill and Eddie immediately hugged Richie and sobbed with him.

Went was a good man. After Richie lost his mom, he stopped drinking. He decided he needed to be there for his son. Needed to be a good dad. He changed careers and starting earning more money. He always supported Richie, no matter what. He took him to concerts, restaurants and movies. He chauffeured the group of four around before any of them could drive. He even accepted Richie when he told him he was gay. He had been a major part in all of their lives and now he was gone.

"It's him," Richie sobbed, "he's gone."

* * *

Sorry this was short. I've been really wanted to update this for a while, but I'm not good at writing about this sort of stuff, please tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not ready to go home yet," Richie confessed as the group of four regrouped with Beverly, Ben and Mike.

Eddie squeezed his hand tight.

"That's ok," Stanley smiled, "you can stay with me for a bit. I'm sure mom wouldn't mind."

"Thanks Stan the man. You really do live up to your nickname."

"What can I say?" Stanley joked as he pretend to flick his imaginary long hair over his shoulder.

* * *

Stanley's parents were fine with Richie staying and set up a stretcher in Stanley's room. The first night he stayed was filled with him thanking Stanley for letting him stay. Soon enough they were laughing and joking as usual.

Soon, Richie had been there for a week. Both of the Uris' had been very supportive and shown great hospitality towards Richie. He was grateful.

"Stan," he whispered softly one morning before school, "I want to go sort through his things."

Stanley got up and put an arm around him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well we can skip. Go to your place."

"Ok," he replied quietly, "thanks Stan."

Stanley gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, then left to go see if his parents were downstairs. He soon ran back up to talk to Richie.

"They're gone already," he smiled, "let's go."

They got in Richies car and drove to his house. Richie stood outside for a minute and stared at the front door.

"It's ok," Stanley put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm here."

Richie gave him a smile before unlocking the door. It creeped open and the familiar smell, that was his dad's cologne was gone. That's when it finally hit Richie. Much like the smell, his dad was gone. He wasn't just going to come walking down the stairs smiling and welcome Richie with open arms. He was dead and he wasn't coming back. A tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it. He began walking towards the stairs and Stanley followed close behind. They walked up the stairs to an empty hall way with many rooms coming off to the side. They walked all the way down to the very end of the hall, turned right and opened the door.

Wentworth's room was beautiful, but very much him. There was a king sized bed pushed away into the corner with an oak wood bedside table placed next to it with a pretty basic white lamp sitting on top. His drawers (which matched his bedside table) were closed. Richie walked over and picked up a picture frame off the top of the drawers. Pictured was 9 year old Richie with his mother. He was tucked under her arm while laughing. She was messing up his hair with a large smile stretched across her face. He looked at it for a long time and didn't move. He thought about what life would be like if she never got cancer. Maybe she'd still be alive...maybe Went would still be alive too.

"Rich?" Stanley said which snapped Richie out of his own thoughts.

"Yeah?" he turned.

"Come on, we gotta start sorting this stuff out," he walk forward and rubbed Richies shoulder before going towards the closet.

After a few breakdowns, they had sorted out all of Wents clothes. Richie decided he couldn't do anymore and maybe he'd come back tomorrow. Stanley didn't want to push him, so they went back to Stans. When they arrived, all the losers were outside.

"Hey," Eddie said running up to them. He hugged Stanley, then hugged Richie, "where were you today?"

"Awww did you miss me Eds?"

"Don't call me that and yes, to be honest. I did."

Richie pulled away from the embrace and cupped Eddies face. He leant down and kissed him softly. When he pulled away Eddie was beaming.

"I think you dipshits are forgetting you're outside," Beverly called out, "you might..."

She trailed off as she turned to see Bill and Stan making out.

"Jesus Christ," she face palmed.

"Do you guys want to come down to the quarry? We were gonna go for a swim and we wanted you guys to come," Mike smiled.

"Yeah, I'll come," Richie looked over at Stanley, "bird boy, stop swallowing poor Bill for two seconds and answer Mikeys question."

Stanley and Bill stepped apart and Stanley flipped Richie off. Richie put his hand on his chest and pretended to be offended.

"I honestly can't imagine you guys being able to be alone with each other for more than ten seconds," Ben said, "how many times have you fought?"

"None," Richie shrugged.

All the losers began chattering in disbelief.

"Yeah," Stanley said, cutting through the noise, "I'll go to the quarry with you guys."

* * *

Sorry this part took so long. I wasn't sure if anyone was reading this fic. Hope you enjoy some platonic Stozier! :)


End file.
